Somatic embryogenesis offers the potential to clonally produce large numbers of plants of many species at low cost. Somatic embryos develop without the surrounding nutritive tissues and protective seed coat found with zygotic embryos, so research has been directed to causing somatic embryos to functionally mimic seeds with regard to efficient storage and handling qualities. The development of techniques for somatic embryogenesis in conifers has greatly improved the ability to culture conifer tissues in vitro and now offers the means to clonally propagate commercially valuable conifers. However, it is necessary to further reduce production costs to make somatic embryogenesis affordable to industry. Thus, there is a need in the technology for improvement of the efficiency of embryo production and of the quality and vigour of plants resulting from somatic embryos from all species of conifers.